Incest Married
by SexyBabyWolf
Summary: Apa pernikahan ini tidak boleh terjadi? /"Kau gila? Dia oppamu." /"Umma, aku akan menikahinya!" /"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku membencimu seumur hidupku!" /Aku bukan anak kandung mereka. Dan salahkah aku mencintai oppa? #ide dan cerita asli dari uchafrida noona, saya cuma remake dan edit sana – sini. \\HyunXSehunXYoung


**Incest Married [Chap.1]**

1. Author : **BabyWolf**

2. Judul : **Incest Married**

3. Kategori: **Hurt, Comfort, Drama, Angst, Romance, a bit Mature**

4. **Cast:**

- Oh Sehun

- Oh (Park) Hyun Jae

- Lee Chan Young

- Kim Kai (Jongin)

- Do Kyungsoo

- Other cast

Summary :

Apa pernikahan ini tidak boleh terjadi? /"Kau gila? Dia oppamu." /"Umma, aku akan menikahinya!" /"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku membencimu seumur hidupku!" /Aku bukan anak kandung mereka. Dan salahkah aku mencintai oppa? #ide dan cerita asli dari uchafrida noona, saya cuma remake dan edit sana – sini. Cek di .

Author POV

Seorang namja terlihat sibuk dengan dokumen diatas mejanya. Sesekali ia merentangkan kedua tangannya berusaha mengurangi pegal pada kedua tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1.15 KST dan namja tadi sama sekali belum mau beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia adalah direktur muda Oh Sehun. Putra tunggal dari presdir Oh. Namun sepertinya namja itu harus meninggalkan sejenak kesibukannya karena dering ponselnya.

"Yeoboseo, waeyo umma?" suara lembut Sehun mengalun diantara bunyi keyboard.

"Kau dimana, Sehun? Kau tidak lupa kalau menjemput Hyunnie di bandara jam dua nantikan?"

"Iya umma, aku tidak lupa! Sekarang aku masih ada dikantor! Umma tenang saja!" orang diseberang sana mendesah lega. Umma Sehun memang sangat protektif pada anak mereka. Tunggu, kalian bingung? Sehun memang anak tunggal. Tapi dia memiliki adik angkat. Seorang yeoja yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya. Namanya Park Hyun Jae. Keluarga Sehun mengangkat anak Hyun saat mereka mengetahui bahwa kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Hyun Jae adalah anak yang cerdas dan hari ini dia pulang dari Jepang untuk studynya.

"Jangan sampai terlambat, Sehun! Kau tahu dongsaengmu itu manja dan gampang sekali terluka!"

"Iya umma, aku sangat tahu Hyunnie! Umma tenang saja dirumah dan biarkan pangeran umma menjemput tuan putri, arraseo?" Sehun mematikan teleponnya dan melihat jam yang ada didinding kantornya.

"Masih ada 5 menit lagi untuk ke bandara! Dan lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang saja!" Sehun berdiri merapikan meja kerjanya dan menyambar jas serta kunci mobilnya.

Suasana bandara Incheon hari ini tidak terlalu ramai. Seorang yeoja keluar dari pintu keluar 6A. Dia terlihat mencari seseorang. Merasa tak menemukan apa yang dia cari, dia menyeret kopernya ke bangku tunggu.

"Jangan bilang oppa lupa harus menjemputku kemari! Haish, apakah dia sama sekali tak mengingatku? Dasar oppa babo!" Yeoja bernama Hyun Jae itu menggerutu sambil mengutak – atik I-phonenya kasar. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari sosok namja yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan wajah datar.

"Siapa yang babo?" Hyun menoleh dan mendapati oppanya, Sehun berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah datar.

"Aa, oppa wasseo?" tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Sehun sebelumnya, Hyun berdiri dan memeluk oppanya dengan erat.

"Bogoshippo oppa! Jeongmal!" ucapan lirih Hyun membuat Sehun mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia begitu menyayangi dongsaengnya ini.

"Oppa tahu, oppa juga merindukanmu! Tapi oppa Tanya sekali lagi, siapa yang babo?" Hyun tersenyum innocent sambil meraih kopernya.

"Oppa yang babo! Kenapa tidak langsung berdiri di pintu keluar?" ucap Hyun cepat lalu berlari kearah parkiran mobil. Mendengar itu Sehun merasa bahwa sebagian jiwa yang hilang ketika Hyun harus pergi ke Jepang telah kembali. Sehun tersenyum perlahan dan menyusul dongsaengnya yang berlari didepannya.

"Bagaimana Jepang? Apa ada namja yang berani mendekati dongsaengku?" Sehun melirik Hyun yang memandangi jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Biasa saja! Dan namja disana sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa menandingi ketampanan oppa! Maka dari itu aku minta pindah untuk kuliah disini! Aku tahu pasti kalian semua marah, tapi aku sungguh tidak betah tinggal disana! Yah, meski kuliahku hanya tinggal dua bulan lagi!" Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengar ocehan dongsaengnya. Ia merasa merindukan suara ini. Sudah hampir 2 tahun dia tidak mendengarnya secara langsung.

"Kau berhasil membuat appa kerepotan!" Hyun tersenyum miris dan menatap oppanya.

"Aku janji akan jadi designer handal setelah lulus nanti, jadi kalian tidak perlu cemas!" Sehun tersenyum danmengacak rambut Hyun.

"Dasar anak kecil!"

"Yak, aku sudah 20 tahun oppa! Dan itu sudah bukan anak kecil lagi!" Hyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Sudahlah, kau mau makan sesuatu? Sepertinya aku akan bolos kantor siang ini, ottae?" Hyun mengerjabkan matanya mendengar tawaran Sehun.

"Aku mau makan di café dekat sekolah saja! Aku rindu bubble tea!"

"Arraseo, kita kesana!"

X

Hyun POV

Café ini tak berubah sama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku kemari. Aku tersenyum dan duduk di pojok dekat jendela.

"Kau pesan dulu saja, chagi! Oppa mau ketoilet sebentar!" aku mengangguk dan memesan dua bubble tea serta dua chicken rolls. Aku mengamati ruangan ini. Aku begitu merindukannya karena dulu aku sering kemari bersama Sehun oppa. Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tak tahu dengan apa yang kurasakan. Tapi intinya aku tidak suka jika oppa berdekatan dengan yeoja lain. Aku masih ingat ketika ada yeoja yang berani mendekati oppa, kalau tidak salah namanya Krystal. Aku menerornya sampai dia tidak berani mendekati oppaku lagi.

Rrrrrr Rrrrrrrrrrr

Aku menoleh pada meja dan mendapati ponsel oppa disana. Sepertinya ada pesan masuk. Karena penasaran aku membukanya.

_From : Love_

_Oppa~ kau tidak sibukkan, malam ini? Aku ingin pergi menonton karena hampir dua minggu_

_kau mengacuhkanku demi berkas membosankan itu!_

_Saranghae~_

Dheg

Mataku memanas. Apa selama ini dia dekat dengan yeoja lain? Kenapa oppa sama sekali tak bilang padaku? Dadaku terasa terhimpit dan perutku bagai dialiri asam sulfat. Rasanya begitu perih. Pesananku datang dan aku hanya menatapnya saja. Semua pikiranku tertuju pada pesan singkat itu. LOVE, nama yang cukup menerangkan bahwa itu adalah orang yang special untuk oppa.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak memakannya duluan? Menunggu oppa?"

"Oppa sudah punya yeojachingu?" kulihat oppa membulatkan matanya dan menatapku bingung.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu chagi?"

"Aku tak perlu mengulanginya karena aku yakin oppa mendengarnya dengan jelas!" aku sudah tak peduli jika nantinya oppa curiga padaku. Cara bicaraku sangat dingin dibanding yang tadi.

"Chagi, aku seperti tak mengenalmu dengan cara bicaramu yang seperti itu!"

"Jawab saja oppa!" oppa terlihat menghela nafasnya panjang dan menatapku.

"Kelihatan ya? Wah, kau benar – benar peka chagi! Umma dan appa saja ak sadar aku punya yeoja~" aku langsung mendorong kasar kursiku dan pergi dari café itu. Hatiku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kudengar oppa berteriak memanggilku namun aku tak menghiraukannya dan memasuki mobil.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu? Baiklah, oppa minta maaf jika oppa tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya! Tapi, ngomong – ngomong kau tahu darimana?" oppa masuk dalam mobil dan menatapku. Aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Aku tak bisa jika harus menangis didepannya.

"Aku lelah dan ingin pulang!" aku tak mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela. Dan kudengar oppa menghela nafasnya berat dan menjalankan mobil kerumah.

Aku memasuki rumah dan membanting pintu kamarku. Dengan segera aku menghempaskan diriku diatas ranjang. Terisak dan menangis sepuasnya disana. Oppa benar – benar tak peka dengan perasaanku. Apa selama ini dia tak sadar? Apa semua perlakuan manisku hanya dianggap sebagai rasa saying terhadap dongsaeng saja?

"Babo Oh Sehun!" isakku sebelum semua gelap.

X

Author POV

Pagi itu kediaman keluarga Oh tampak sedikit ramai karena kepulangan putri mereka. Namun sepertinya tidak dengan orang yang bersangkutan. Jae menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan ruang makan. Wajahnya terlihat dingin, membuat appa umma dan oppanya bingung.

"Kau baik – baik saja chagi? Umma perhatikan dari kemarin kau terlihat tidak baik!"

"Gwenchana umma! Aku hanya lelah!" Hyun menyahut dengan lirih dan datar.

"Hei, apa kau masih marah soal kemarin? Ayolah, oppa sudah minta maaf!"

'_Kau fikir maaf saja cukup? Lalu bagaimana dengan luka yang telah kau buat didadaku?'_ perkataan Sehun hanya dijawab dalam hati oleh Hyun. Sehun menatap dongsaengnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Kau apakan dongsaengmu, Oh Sehun?" umma Sehun memandangnya dengan tajam.

"I… itu kemarin … sebenarnya aku sudah punya yeojachingu dan aku tidak memberitahu kalian! Tapi kemarin Jae mengetahuinya dan dia marah!" ummanya mendelik pada Sehun dan tanpa mereka sadari rahang Hyun mengeras mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Pantas saja dia marah! Kau benar – benar … lalu, siapa yeoja beruntung itu?" umma bertanya dengan antusias setelah sebelumnya ketus pada Sehun.

"Ah, dia satu kampus dengan Hyunnie! Tapi berbeda jurusan, dia ada di jurusan bahasa."

"Wah, jinjjayo? Kalau begitu mereka bisa saling menjaga satu sama lain! Benar begitu chagi?" nyonya Oh mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyun Jae namun yeoja itu tak ,menghiraukannya sama sekali.

"Aigoo, chagi! Oppamu sudah meminta maaf, jadi sekarang berbaikanlah padanya! Dan seharusnya kau senang bisa satu universitas dengan calon eonniemu!" Hyun Jae memandang nyinya Oh dengan tajam sebelum mendorong kasar kursinya dan berjalan keluar dengan wajah datar. Membuat semua yang ada dimeja makan menatapnya bingung.

"Biar aku saja yang menyusulnya!" Sehun bergegas keluar menyusul dongsaengnya.

"Oppa tidak perlu repot – repot menyusulku kemari! Silahkan saja urusi yeoja oppa!" Hyun berkata dengan dingin begitu merasakan Sehun mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hyunnie? Kau sangat berbeda dengan yang kemarin!"

"Oppa cukup pintar untuk memikirkan alasannya! Jadi sekarang biarkan aku pergi kuliah!" Hyun menghentakkan tangan Sehun kasar dan membuat Sehun berteriak memanggil namanya namun sama sekali tak ia hiraukan. Dengan tergesa dia memasuki mobilnya dan melesat menuju kampus.

Hyun melajukan mobilnya dengan keadaan setengah melamun. Untungnya dia bisa sampai di kampusnya dengan selamat. Dia melangkah kekelasnya dengan gontai.

"Ah, kau mahasiswa pindahan dari Shinbuya?" Hyun mengangguk dan menghadap temannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Oh Hyun Jae imnida, bangapseumnida!" semua orang menatapnya dengan aneh. Ucapan sopan namun dengan intonasi dan ekspresi dingin.

"Baiklah, sepertinya hari ini suasana hatimu sedang buruk! Silahkan duduk ditempat yang kosong!" Hyun hanya mengangguk dan menempati bangku pojok belakang. Selama kuliah berlangsung, Hyun memikirkan semua yang ia dengar di meja makan pagi ini. Sehun, oppa juga namja yang ia cinta sudah memiliki yeojachingu dan pasti sebentar lagi umma dan appa akan menyuruh mereka berdua untuk segera menikah. Dan itu bencana bagi Hyun. Tak terasa waktu berlalu dan mata kuliahnya sudah selesai. Dia sangat malas pulang awal karena pasti Sehun tak akan membiarkan dia bersikap dingin. Dengan sedikit tergesa Hyun menuju ke ruang informasi.

"Apakah masih ada tempat untuk kelas teknik?" Hyun berkata pada seorang namja yang duduk dibalik meja itu.

"Ya, masih tersisa satu dan kurasa kau bisa masuk!" Hyun tersenyum dan berjalan ke ruang teknik.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan teman baru! Baiklah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Annyeong, Oh Hyun Jae imnida! Bangapseumnida!" kali ini raut mukanya sedikit lebih ramah daripada dikelas design tadi. Semua menatap Hyun kagum. Suaranya lembut dan senyuman tipisnya mampu membuat semua yang ada dikelas memandangnya.

"Baiklah, Hyun silahkan duduk disamping Jongin! Jongin, angkat tanganmu!" sorang namja berkulit tan mengangkat tangannya dan Hyun melangkah mendekatinya.

"Mohon bantuannya karena kau masih baru disini!" Hyun tersenyum tipis pada namja bernama Jongin tersebut. Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan membantumu! Tapi ngomong – ngomong namamu seperti temanku?!"

"Jinjja? Nuguya?"

"Oh Sehun!" dua kata itu membuat Hyun memudarkan senyuman yang sempat menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ah, iya, dia oppaku! Mungkin kau tidak tahu karena aku berada di Jepang selama 2 tahun! Dan, bisakah kau tidak bilang ke oppa jika aku masuk kelas teknik apalagi sekelas denganmu! Aku hanya ingin ambil mata kuliah lain! Aku mulai bosan!" balas Hyun dengan suara lirih.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku! Lagipula apa untungnya buatku mengatakan ini pada namja albino itu! Kurang kerjaan sekali!" Hyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Mungkin namja ini bisa dijadikan teman untuknya.

"Namja albino? Haha, julukan yang bagus!" mereka berdua terkikik bersama hingga dosen dihadapan mereka berdeham keras.

Hyun POV

Kelas teknik berakhir sekitar 10 menit yang lalu tapi aku masih tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan kelas ini. Terlalu malas untuk pulang sekarang. Aku sengaja mematikan ponselku karena aku tahu pasti oppa tak akan tinggal diam mengingat sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam. Seharusnya aku sudah berada dirumah sejak 3 jam yang lalu.

"Kau tidak pulang? Tidak takut dimarahi oppamu? Bukankah dia itu cerewet?" aku menoleh dan mendapati Jongin atau dia lebih suka dipanggil dengan 'Kai'.

"Tidak, aku malas dirumah! Sekalian saja pulang malam dan langsung istirahat! Kau sendiri tidak pulang?" aku menyahut sambil menumpukan kepalaku dimeja.

"Tidak, aku juga sama malasnya pulang!" aku terkekeh dan menatapnya dari meja.

"Seberapa dekat kau dengan oppa?" Kai menoleh.

"Hmm? Maksudmu namja albino itu? Yah lumayan dekat! Saat ini dia tengah menjadi direktur di perusahaan ayahmu bukan? Ah tunggu, setahuku Sehun tak memiliki dongsaeng!"

"Nae, aku hanya dongsaeng angkatnya saja!" kulihat Kai kaget.

"Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud menyinggungnya." Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Sudah biasa Kai! Tidak perlu seperti itu! Dan aku sangat berharap jika sekarang aku bukan saudaranya!" Kai mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kurasa kau sedang bermasalah dengan Sehun! Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita! Tapi jika kau mau aku bisa menjadi tempatmu bercerita!" aku tersenyum. Namja ini sungguh baik. Dan apa aku harus bercerita padanya? Apakah nanti dia akan jijik padaku setelah mendengarnya?

"Aku bisa bercerita padamu, tapi aku meragukanmu kau akan bercerita pada Sehun atau tidak!"

"Hei, aku ini bisa menjaga rahasia! Lagipula kenapa menyebutnya namanya saja? Sepertinya dia sangat membuatmu marah!" aku tersenyum dan menegakkan dudukku menghadapnya.

"Baiklah, kau tahu aku dan Sehun bukan saudara kandung! Salahkan jika aku memiliki rasa sayang lebih dari seorang dongsaeng?" kulihat Kai melotot dan menganga.

"Kau? Aigoo, tak kusangka masalahmu begitu berat! Perasaanmu tidak salah dan tidak ada yang salah karena kita sendiri juga tidak tahu dimana hati kita bertaut! Dan, dia tahu kau menyukainya?" aku menggeleng dan menghela nafas.

"Dia punya yeoja dan aku baru tahu kemarin! Sepertinya ini akan sangat rumit mengetahui bahwa appa dan umma sangat menyayangiku!"

"Kau sudah tahu? Apa dia yang memberitahumu?"

"Ani, aku tahu saat yeojanya mengirim pesan! Aku membukanya!" Kai mengangguk mengerti.

"Dia satu semester dibawah kita, jurusan bahasa! Namanya…"

"Jangan sebutkan namanya! Karena aku bisa saja menghabisinya malam ini!" Kai membelalak dan terkekeh.

"Kau begitu posesif pada oppamu! Baiklah, kurasa ini sudah malam dan tidak baik seorang yeoja masih diluar jam segini! Bagaimana kalau kuantar pulang?" aku menggeleng pelan.

"Aku bawa mobil! Lagipula apa nanti kata Sehun jika tahu aku diantar pulang olehmu? Bukankah kau sudah janji untuk tidak membiarkannya tahu?" dia terlihat menepuk jidatnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku lupa! Baiklah, kajja kita keluar bersama! Aku akan menemanimu sampai parkiran!" aku mengangguk dan mengambil tasku. Berjalan beriringan dengannya dilorong kampusku. Suasana memang sepi mengingat ini sudah hampir jam 8.

"Hati – hati di jalan! Jangan ngebut!" ucapnya lalu masuk ke mobilnya.

"Kau juga Kai! Nanti malam aku akan mengirimu pesan jika aku sudah sampai!" dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Aku membuka pintu dengan pelan dan masuk kedalam rumah sebelum aku merasakan tanganku dicekal seseorang.

"Darimana saja kau? Ini sudah hampir jam 9 dan kau baru pulang? Aku yakin mata kuliahmu berakhir sekitar 5 jam yang lalu!" Sehun, menatapku dengan pandangannya yang tajam.

"Aku baru saja selesai kuliah! Aku mengambil mata kuliah baru!" dia terlihat tidak yakin dan dengan perlahan kulepas tangannya.

"Aku lelah dan akan istirahat! Mungkin mulai besok aku akan pulang jam segini! Tolong beritahu appa dan umma!" aku berjalan menaiki tangga sebelum…

"Kau sangat berbeda Hyun! Ada apa denganmu? Aku benar – benar tidak bisa mengenalimu!" Sehun membalikkan tubuhku dan memelukku.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau sadar? Seharusnya sedari kemarin!" aku melepasnya dan berjalan kekamarku.

Blam

"Kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahuinya, Oh Sehun!"

Rrrrr rrrrr

From : K i

Sudah sampai? Apa kau dimarahi?

Aku tersenyum dan mengetikkan balasan padanya. Rasanya bebanku sedikit berkurang karena Kai.

To : K i

Sudah, jelas saja albino marah! Tapi aku bisa mengatasinya. Kau sudah mau tidur?

Aku melempar ponselku dan mandi untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa lelah. Setelah 10 menit aku keluar dan mendapati 3 pesan dari Kai.

From : K i

Belum, masih ingin bicara denganmu! Kau sedang apa?

From : K i

Hei, kau masih disana bukan? Kau baik – baik saja?

From : K i

Hyuuunn!

Aku terkikik, pasti saat ini dia sedang kesal.

To : K i

Aku baik – baik saja dan baru saja selesai mandi, mianhae

Baiklah aku akan tidur, jalja!

Aku tersenyum dan meletakkan ponselku dimeja. Aku bergegas mengganti bajuku dengan piyama dan mengambil ponselku lagi.

From : K i

Baiklah, jaljayo, nice dream

Aku terkikik dan saat itu juga pintu kamarku terbuka. Sehun lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau senyam – senyum sendiri dengan ponselmu?" tanyanya sambil mendekat.

"Bukan urusanmu, lagipula untuk apa kemari? Tidak kencan dengan LOVE mu?" ucapku datar sambil menekan kata LOVE.

"Hyun, kumohon jangan seperti ini! Oppa tahu kau marah! Maafkan oppa nae! Oppa akan lakukan apapun asal kau memaafkan oppa!" aku menyeringai tipis dan menatap Sehun.

"Apapun?"

"Ya, apapun! Kau tahu aku frustasi kau diamkan seharian ini!"

"Kalau begitu akhiri hubunganmu dengan yeoja itu sekarang! Maka aku tidak akn mendiamkanmu seperti sekarang!" dia membelalakkan matanya.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu? Shireo, aku tidak bisa!" aku mendengus dan hatiku kembali perih.

"Kau sudah memilih! Jadi, sekarang tolong tutup pintu kamarku dari luar dan jangan pernah kemari lagi!"

"Hyun, apa…"

"Kau sudah memilih bukan? dan itu jawabanku atas pilihanmu!" aku berbaring memunggunginya dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuhku. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar pintuku ditutup. Aku memejamkan mata dan setetes airmataku kembali turun. Kenapa sesulit ini? Takdirmu begitu membingungkan.

TBC


End file.
